


Aprocrypha

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no easy way to say this. Remus has sex with Sirius's dead body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprocrypha

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Necrophilia! Non/dub-con. Because Sirius can't consent. But in the universe I am writing it's also not clear whether Sirius would consent, and I think that's important to mention.

The preservation charms were working, for the most part. Remus had done some work in a Magical Creatures lab after Hogwarts, and he knew just the right spells to preserve flesh with a minimum of decay. The fact was, though, that it was still non-zero. For instance, the rigor mortis had set in before preservation, and there was nothing to do for it now.

Sirius' eyes were empty, but Remus had not yet had the heart to close them, wasn't even sure he could any more. The stiffening of Sirius's dead body might no longer allow it.

Remus knew no one could know about this. It was his cold secret. There were even parts of himself he had to keep this a secret from. He used coldness, distance, a sense of clinical observation to allow this, to let himself slide closer to death by embracing the dead body in an absence of emotion. The void, the emptiness inside required to do this, abolished the pain of loss more effectively than any alcohol, drugs, or sexual substitute.

He used a hardening charm to make Sirius' penis stand erect, even as the body, bloodless now thanks to an embalming charm, would never again produce an erection. Already well-lubed, though himself limp, Remus lowered himself onto Sirius's stuff penis. He could not think of it as anything but a penis. It wasn't a 'cock' or a 'dick'-- those belonged to living people. This cold stiffness he felt inside of himself was something anatomically human, but not of a man.

He sat for a while, staring at nothing, letting his own body warm the shaft inside of him. Then, methodically, he leaned forward and began to rock back and forth. Sirius's stiff body moved with Remus's movements, almost as it might have moved in life. Remus could close his eyes and imagine a live Sirius rocking with him.

Alas, he had only his imagination. He had wanted Sirius, body and soul, since fifth year, but had never made a move. Harry had called Remus a coward, and he knew now that it was true. He had to let Sirius fuck him, but only this cold after-state made Remus accept it, allow it, no longer fear it.

If Sirius were here, would he have wanted to feel Remus's body closing around his cock, wanted to rock to Remus's rhythm? What would Sirius say during sex, what would he do?

As it was, he of course said or did nothing, and that was enough for Remus. In a sense, this was an act of anointment. He needed to say goodbye to Sirius, not just with his words, or even his body, but by releasing a part of himself even he was afraid of, by baring his soul.

Remus leaned forward, kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Sirius's blank gaze. He rocked faster and harder, not touching himself. He wanted to wrap one of Sirius's hands around his cock, but he didn't think the stiff body would move in this way and Remus didn't want to damage it: his special, personal prize.

When Remus came, it was nearly anticlimactic. He flooded back to reality, realized he was simply fucking the hard body of his dead friend. There was nothing magical in this. Nothing spiritual. It was disgusting. It was base. But it was uniquely, elementally human.

Remus methodically set about cleansing the body of his come. Next time, he would breach Sirius's hole, anoint him inside, claim him. But in order for there to be a next time, he needed his prize to last.

Once the body was cleaned and cooled and re-stowed under Remus's bed like the body-shaped dolls he had used these long years, Remus curled up on the bed, and he cried.


End file.
